


Yuuri's College Textbooks

by I love books (coffeeteamango)



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE, yuri on ice
Genre: Fluff, I made a few revisions, I still giggle when I read this, M/M, Sweet, Teasing, Victor finds Yuri's textbooks, basically fluff, embarrassed Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeteamango/pseuds/I%20love%20books
Summary: Victor and Yuri are packing to move to St. Petersburg when Victor finds Yuri's college textbooks and a certain one catches his eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is now the second fic I have ever written so I'm sorry if it's horrible. I had this idea while going for a walk and really wanted to see how I would write it. :)

Since Victor and Yuuri were moving to St. Petersburg, they decided to help each other pack their belongings. Yuri had finally gotten over the embarrassment of his room and the amount of "Victor Nikiforov" in it. Victor already found out about the posters and the custom made lunchbox of Victor Yuuko had gotten him for his 14th birthday. Of course, Victor teased him while also complaining how the photographers always managed to take the most unflattering photos. Yuuri was sure that Victor couldn't find anything more embarrassing than that in his room. He was horribly mistaken. 

 

Victor was grabbing boxes from under his bed and sorting them into sections of what Yuuri wanted to take with him. Victor opened a box that was filled with things he kept in his college dorm.

 

"Yuuri, are these your textbooks?"

Yuuri looked down from his position on the bed to see what Victor was holding. 

"Hmm yes. There were a few I wanted to keep." said Yuuri when he went back to organizing the pile of things in front of him. 

Victor continued to take the rest of Yuuri's textbooks out of this treasure chest of a box; he was genuinely interested in Yuuri’s past and hoped he would one day get to hear stories of his college days. He was sure that Yuuri had some interesting ones to tell; especially if Phichit was his roommate.

He examined the textbooks laid out in-front of him.

Organic Chemistry, Multi-Variable Calculus, Nutrition, Russian History, and Sex Education!! 

WHAT!

Oh this was too good...

"Yuuri, why do you have this?" Victor said casually while holding up the textbook.

"Huh..." Yuuri turns around and sees what Victor is holding up.

Victor swears he heard a panicked gasp coming from Yuuri. 

"OH MY GOSH!! NO THAT IS NOTHING!! THAT CLASS WAS A REQUIREMENT TO GRADUATE AT THE UNIVERSITY I WENT TO IN AMERICA! GIVE IT TO ME. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I KEPT THAT!" said Yuri, visibly sweating and reaching out for the book.

"Not yet, it looks like there are a few sticky notes in it. I want to see what you thought was so important." Victor said with a smirk on his face as he held the textbook just out of Yuuri’s reach and then plopped it in his lap to have a closer look.

"NO VICTOR!! GIVE IT BACK!!" screeched a mortified Yuri.

Victor continued to scan through the textbook when he started to notice that Yuuri had scribbled a name on a few of the pages.

It read: "Виктор Никифоров"

 

How sweet it was that Yuuri learned to spell his name in Russian.

"Oh Yuuri, were you thinking of me while reading this? Wow!" 

Yuuri, at this point, closely resembled a tomato and desperately wanted to get out of this situation, but couldn’t quite figure out how. After several failed attempts at getting the book back, he gave up and was visibly deflated.

 

Just then, Victor turned to a page with a picture of the anatomy of a certain something. 

"Yuuri...my name is next to this too. Anything you want to tell me? What were you thinking about when you wrote my name there?" said Victor with a devilish wink. 

"Oh um, nothing. I can't remember. It was a long time ago. Can you please give the book back now?" Yuri is even more of a blushing mess. At this point he honestly didn't know what else was inside that book that Victor could tease him about.

“Yuuri you shouldn't be embarrassed. We are engaged! We have a lifetime ahead of us to fulfill your fantasies. Tell me them!!”

Oh no, this is too embarrassing.

How did this happen? He wrote Victor’s name in the textbook before he even had met him. It was around six years ago that he had taken the SexEd class at his college in Detroit. He barely remembers the class itself, let alone what he was thinking when he wrote Victor’s name in his textbook. Though he has a pretty good idea of what it might’ve been. 

Just then, Yuuri’s mother called them to dinner. Yuri is beyond relieved to have a reason to stop talking about his textbook and sexual fantasies.

As he made way to exit his room he heard Victor behind him.

“Yuuri…you are not getting out of this. We will talk later. Communication is the key to happy and successful relationships. Did you know that?” Victor lectured as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

“Well yes, of course-”

“Great! Can't wait to talk!” Victor said enthusiastically as he ran ahead of Yuuri in anticipation for Mama Katsuki’s katsudon.

Yuuri smiled and let his head rest in his hands. Victor is going to be the life and death of him.


End file.
